theantarcticalliancefandomcom-20200215-history
AA Charter
The Charter of the Antarctic Alliance, circa 2104 Article I, The Founder Recognizes the founder of the Antarctic Alliance as Connopolis Duties of the Founder: The founder's duty is to protect the region from invaders and to moniter and promote peace beetween nations in the region. The founder is responsible for representing the region aboad and maintaining interregional relationships. Powers of the Founder: The founder may eject anyone who he deems as a threat to the region, such as a possible raider. However, he may not ban them without the approval of the elected WA Delegate. The founder is also charged with acting as the elections officer or appointing someone to the office of elections officer Article II, The World Assembly Delegate Election of the World Assembly Delegate: All delegate elections shall be run by the founder or, in his absence, an appointed election commissioner. The delegate shall be limited to a 50 day term, subject to extension via reelection. No elected delegate may seek more than three consecutive terms (150 days). Duties of the World Assembly Delegate: The WA Delegate's duty is to protect the region from invaders and enforce regional law upon member nations. The delegate is also charged with representing the region in the World Assembly. The WA Delegate must appoint a cabinet to run various departments in the region. The Vice Delegate shall be candidate who receives the second greatest sum of votes, or, in the case of a tie; in the case of a tie, he or she shall be appointed by the elected council. The Cabinet The Cabinet - with the exception of the Vice Delegate - must be appointed by the WA Delegate without restriction, except for those provisions outlined in this document. 'The Vice Delegate: ' The Vice Delegate is responsible for fulfilling the duties of the delegate in their absence, resingement or impeachment. The Vice Delegate shall hold 85% of the elected delegates endorsements and should hold the second highest number of endorsements 'The Minister of Foriegn Affairs' The minister of foriegn affairs is tasked with handling relations between the Antarctic Alliance and other regions. In order for a region to estabish embassies, they must contact the minister of foriegn affairs who, has the power to approve or deny the request. The Minister of Foreign Affairs may also terminate embassies and render suggestions regarding possible interregional relations. 'The Minister of State: ' The minister of state's job is the handle commnications beetween the WA Delegate and the regions member nations. The minister of state is also responsible for commnications between other minister and the vice-delegate. They are also the cheif recruitment officer. 'The Minister of Defense:' The Minister of Defense is tasked with overseeing the safety of the region, in the case of the founder's absence. Should it be necessary, they will render further judgement regarding gameplay military action. 'The Attorney General: ' The attorney general is responsible for charging accused member nations with crimes such as, but not limited to breaking regional law (enumerated in this document, as they're accepted as law by the regional assembly) and treason. All regional trials will be adjudicated by the WA Delegate and a randomly selected jury of 5 nations. 'The Minister of Peace:' The minister of peace and war is charged with monitering peace in the region and preventing war between member nations. He/she controls the security level of the region and my raise or lower it at will. The levels follow this format; ASCF 1, ASCF 2, ASCF 3, ASCF 4, ASCF 5 and ASCF 6. 1 being the highest and 6 the lowest. 'The Minister of Funds: ' The minister of funds is tasked with monitering cash flow in and out of member nations and the region and may levy taxes on member nations to balance to regions budget with approval from the elected council. The minister may also levy fines on member nations who do not follow the regions laws. Absense of a WA Delegate: In the absence of a delegate or if a non-elected delegate usurps the position from the rightfully elected official, the founder takes over all the powers of the WA Delegate and his/hr cabinet until an elected delegate can be restored to the position. Impeachment of the WA Delegate: The delegate may be impeached if they break regional law. The delegate may be charged by the Elected council with a 3/3 vote, and impeached by the cabinet with a 4/6 Vote. Article III, The Elected Council The elected council shall consist of 3 elected officers, each is elected to a 30 day term. The terms are to be staggered on intervals of 10 days. The elections are to be run by the founder or appointed elections officer. Chief Council Member: The Chief Council Member is the most senior member of the council. They are charged with calling meetings to order and setting the agenda of the meeting. Senior Council Member: The Senior is responsible for communications beetween the council and member states, and also communications beetween the council and the cabinet. Jr. Council Member: The Jr. Member is resposible for attending meetings and assiting the Senior and Chief members in day to day tasks. Article IV, Regional Law Former AA Law: Any law established under the former AA Charter is henceforth abolished, and shal not be recognized unless approved by the elected council. Proposing a Law: Any member nation may propose a law on the regional forums. In order for the law to go to vote, it must be sponsored by a member of the cabinet, council or the WA Delegate. Voting/Passing a new laws: 'The Council: ' Once a bill is sponsored, it goes to the council for vote. Two of the three members must sign it in order for it to go onto the WA Delegate. 'The WA Delegate:' The WA Delegate can do one of three things with the bill: he/she may sign it into law, he/she may veto it, or he/she may sit on it, in 4 days it will become law. 'The Founder: ' If the delegate vetos a bill, it may be saved by the founder, but only if the founder is present in the region. If the founder signs off on it, the bill returns to the Elected Council, where they may vote on it again. If it is unanimously voted for, it becomes law. If the founder vetos it, the bills dies. WA Agreement: No law passed by the elected council may conflict with existing World Assembly legislation. Article V, Amendments This charter may be amended by a unanimous vote by the elected council, approval by two-thirds of nations in the region, and the WA Delegate. Article VI, Powers of the Regional Government The regional government may pass any law it deems as nessecary to operating the region efficiently Article VII, Rights of Member Nations Member nations are not subject to banjection that does not follow the guidlines set forth in this charter, the are also not subject to assault by other regional members, this is inclusive but not limited to harrasment and insult and may be deemed so by the founder or delegate and can be punishable by banjection. Article VIII, Ratification This Charter must be approved by the founder and delegate. Once officialy adopted this charter shall be the law of the region and not subject to litigation by any party and may only be changed by the amendment process in Article V.